


Gamzee & Tavros: Operate Plot Device by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Operate Plot Device by Laylah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee & Tavros: Operate Plot Device by Laylah [Podfic]

**Title** : Gamzee and Tavros: Operate Plot Device  
 **Author** : Laylah  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Homestuck  
 **Character** : Gamzee/Tavros  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : Author chose not to use archive warnings.  
 **Summary** : "That was a motherfucking miracle machine you all up and found, chica." You're not sure you can believe your aurals, the way Gamzee's voice sounds, but when you turn your chair around the visual evidence backs up the aural: Gamzee must have tried the device, too.  
"Wow, uh," you say, blinking at him. Her.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/308203)  
**Length** 0:16:00  
Link: [ here ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012083013.zip)


End file.
